Bio (ability)
.]] '''Bio' (バイオ, Baio), also known as Virus, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the Final Fantasy series. It usually deals Poison-elemental damage to one or more opponents and inflicts the Poison status. Bio is an advanced Black Magic spell, usually obtained midway through the game. In most Final Fantasy titles, Bio heals undead and Poison-based enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III '''Bio' deals non-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy IV Known as '''Virus' in the SNES version, Bio inflicts Seizure which saps away HP at alarming speed. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''The After Years, Bio inflicts Poison damage to the target and inflicts the Sap status on the targets. ''Final Fantasy V '''Bio' is usable as a Black Magic and Magic Sword ability. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Bio' is taught by the Shoat Esper at a rate of X8. It deals Poison-elemental damage and inflicts the Poison status. ''Final Fantasy VII The Poison Materia contains the spells Bio, Bio2, and Bio3, which inflict damage, as well as the Poison status. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bio is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia that deals non-elemental damage and can cause the Poison status. '''Bio:' *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: N/A *Materia Generation System: Dark Green *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Bio' is a Poison-elemental attack that can inflict the status Poison. Effective against human enemies, but useless against Poison-based and mechanical enemies. Junction to ST-Atk-J may inflict the status Poison and St-Def-J defends against the status. Bio can be refined from Antidote for 1 Bio, Wizard Stone for 5 Bio, Venom Fang for 20 Bio, and Malboro Tentacle for 40 Bio spells. ''Final Fantasy IX 'Bio' is a spell costing 18 MP that can be learned by Vivi, dealing moderate damage with a high probability of causing Poisoned status to the enemy or player on its receiving end. Notably, it is stronger than Vivi's second-tier Black Magic spells Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara, making it an indispensable weapon in Vivi's arsenal for much of the middle-game adventuring. If Steiner is paired with Vivi at the same time in the player's active party, he will gain the Sword Magic skill '''Bio Sword', which has the same effect as Vivi's incarnation of the spell but can only be cast on one opponent, and costs 20 MP for Steiner to cast. ''Final Fantasy X '''Bio' is found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid and inflicts just the poison status with no initial damage. It never fails unless the target is completely immune to Poison. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Bio' is learned by the Dark Knight as part of the Arcana skillet, requiring 30 AP to master and costing 16 MP to cast. It has the same effect as in X, doing no additional damage other than status. It can also be used by equipping the Venom Shock accessory as well as equipping the Restless Sleep Garment Grid. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Bio' is a Black Magic spell cast off of and affected by Dark Magic skill. The spell inflicts a unique status ailment, similar to Poison, in that it causes damage every tick, but cannot be cured by an Antidote or the spell Poisona. In addition to gradually reducing the HP of an affected target, it will also weakens that target's Attack stat, reducing the power of physical attacks until the effect wears. Bio can only be removed with Erase, Esuna, or application of the item Remedy. Both Bio and Bio II are available to Red Mages, Black Mages, and Dark Knights. Bio III is furthermore available to Red Mages only through Merit Points, though it is often cast by beastmen Red Mages and some magical creatures of slightly lower levels. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Bio' is a Black Magick spell that causes damage inflicts the status Sap instead of Poison; this is employed by its counterpart, the magick Poison. Its License is Black Magick 4 that costs 40 LP. The spell can be bought in Rabanastre after the Mt. Bur-Omisace events. Its upgrade is Scourge, which causes heavier damage and inflicts Sap to all targets in range. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Bio's license is Black Magick 7 that costs 60 LP. It can be used by the Job classes Black Mage and Uhlan, although the Uhlan must obtain the Esper Chaos License first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Bio' is the third spell learned by Kytes, at level 12. It inflicts Poison on all foes in the spell's radius. ''Final Fantasy Tactics There are 3 versions of Bio. Each has different effects. There is also a spell called '''Poison' that inflicts poison status. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Bio' is available to the Nu Mou Sage job. It is learned from the Mandragora Mace and has a moderate chance of inflicting the Poison status. It has a stronger spell power than Water and Aero and will be your Sage's most powerful weapon until it learns Giga Flare. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Bio' is casted by piling Fire, Blizzard, Cure, and Raise. It inflicts the Poison ailment on enemies. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Bio' is casted by stacking Thunder and Raise target rings. It deals moderate damage and inflicts Poison. Bio is one of the favorite spells of Dark Elementals. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord '''Bio' is a special ability that can be used by King Leo, the Little Pirate monster and the Evil Puppet Show artifact. It basically diminish the attack power of the target. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Bio is one of Shantotto's Brave attacks which she can learn at Level 3 and can be cast on the ground and in midair. It is a slow-moving projectile that homes in on the opponent and slowly saps away Brave when it connects. Gallery File:FFIV_Bio.png|Bio in ''Final Fantasy IV File:FFIV_TAY_Bio.jpg|Bio in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years File:BioFF6.png|Bio in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Bio.png|Bio in Final Fantasy VII File:DFF Bio.png|Bio in Dissidia Final Fantasy ja:バイオ category:Status Effects